Friends In All Places
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Sequel to "Friends in high places" Totally AU Join the Scoobies as they reunite with whole new different lives. Will their new worlds collide or mesh? Complete
1. Doing your own thing

Hello all, if you are reading this then obviously you have read "Friends in High Places" and if you haven't then I recommend you should before you read this. Go on now! Lol now for all of you reading this I hope you enjoy these first couple of chapters(: Please review!

I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse

_**Doing your own thing**_

**Eight years later**

Things have changed since all of the Scoobies were together again. Priya and Anthony had gotten married four years after they graduated. About two years after that, Priya gave birth to their first child, a boy they named T. She is currently pregnant with their second child, another boy.

Paul and Mellie married just two years after they graduated. Mellie gave birth to their first child two years after they got married, a baby girl they named Katherine, but they call her Katie for short. Just another year later, Mellie gave birth to their second baby girl they named Kayla- Jean.

Topher and Bennett got married three years after graduation. Exactly one year later, Bennett gave birth to identical twins, a boy and a girl named Kayln and James. Two years later, they had one more child, a baby girl named Elizabeth, Liz for short.

Caroline and Xander, took a break after graduation but then got married six years later. They have one daughter named Michelle.

Willow and Oz had broken up about a few months into college, there she met Wicca Tara Maclay. They fell in love and had been together ever since.

Buffy and her vampire love Angel got back together again, eventually they got married. They had a child they named Miracle.

Faith started to date the other vampire, Spike just a few years ago. They are currently engaged.

As for work, Bennett and Topher had begun to work as the head Programmers of The L.A. Dollhouse. Buffy and Faith still continued to be the slayers of Sunnydale. Caroline, Mellie, and Priya stayed housewives. Willow and Tara helped out Giles and the others in the local magic shop, and Angel and Spike still continued to help the helpless. Anthony still works for the military but he hasn't had to go to war in a good long while. Xander had a job at a nearby construction site, Caroline and himself reside in Sunnydale along with Buffy, Angel, Faith, Spike, Willow, and Tara as neighbors.

Topher and Bennett however, reside in Los Angeles with Anthony, Priya, Paul and Mellie as near by neighbors.

**April 29th**** 2007**

For a Spring Party, there was a get together at the Brink household. The Ballard and Ceccoli family came over for lunch. Bennett was bathing her two year old daughter Elizabeth at the time the door bell rang, James and Kayln were the first to hear it, they were in the living room playing patty cake. At first they ignored it but when it chimed for the second time they looked at each other and screamed for their parents.

Topher soon cleared through the toys on the ground to get the door. He greeted his friends with a big grin and a hug.

"Come on in everybody! Make yourselves at home" Topher said going to get his wife and youngest daughter.

Once they came back Bennett was holding a now sleeping soundly Elizabeth.

"Oh hey you guys" Bennett said gently "I couldn't put her down without her screaming"

"ooh! I want to hold her! Can I?" Mellie beamed

"Oh of course" Bennett handed over the child to her cousin in law.

"Hello Katie" Young James went to his cousin.

"Hi James" Katie said sweetly.

"Look what I can do!" James stuck his finger up his nose and tried to chase around his older cousin with the booger.

"Ewww James! That's gross! Auntie Bennett!! James keeps flickering boogies on me!" Katie squealed.

Bennett scooped up her son and wiped his nose. James and Kayln had light brown and brown eyes.

Elizabeth had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Bennett stuck James in the play pin with the rest if the kids, except Elizabeth, she was still do too young to be with the bigger kids yet.

Mellie handed back Elizabeth who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"So how is everything you guys?" Bennett asked once they got into the kitchen.

"Guess who we heard from" Priya said sitting her glass on her medium sized pregnant belly.

"Who?" Bennett asked

"Caroline" Priya said

"No way!" Topher said enthusiastically

"How is she?" Bennett asked

"Fine, she has a daughter now" Priya said

"Oh my gosh!" Bennett squealed

"By Xander??" Mellie asked

"Yep" Priya answered

"I bet she is so cute!" Bennett smiled, she was a sucker for children (Which would explain why she has three).

"And the rest of them?" Paul asked

"She said they are doing fine, still living in Sunnydale" Priya said

"We definitely have to make a way to meet with them again" Bennett said

"Definitely" Mellie said

Later after the kids were asleep, Bennett decided to turn on her laptop and see if Caroline's old email account still worked. Once she realized it did, she left her an email enclosing her phone number, street address, and zip code. She was going to meet with her friends again.

**Well, there you have it. It didn't suck did it? I have the second chapter written but I am not sure if I have the time to type it up tonight so it may not be up until tomorrow or the weekend. Please review this chapter! See you all next chapter!**


	2. Different Lives

**Why hello!! Long time no see! Please enjoy the second chapter(:**

**And REMEMBER: I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy, I am just a teenager who spends way too much of her life writing about it :D**

_Different Lives_

**April 29****th**** 2007 at 4:30 PM**

Caroline Harris was busy washing dishes when she heard a ding sound coming from her laptop, signifying she has a new email. Caroline finished cleaning the last pot, went over to her laptop and grabbed it taking it with her into the living room. When she opened it up, she saw the new email from Bennett's old email account. But that can't be right, she hadn't heard from her in eight years! Still, out of curiosity she clicked on it and pulled the email up. It said

"_Caroline,_

_Priya told me that she heard from you and you were doing ok, which was a big relief for me to hear because honestly, I was worried sick about you. I still have the same cell number as before, give me a call sometime, I'd love to hear from you, plus we have a lot to catch up on._

_With Love,_

_Bennett"_

Caroline smiled after she read the message from her best friend. She hit the reply button and quickly typed:

"_Bennett,_

_Yeah we do have a lot to catch up on, and I can't wait to hear from all of you again. I definitely need to talk to my best friend again._

_Much Love,_

_Caroline_

Later around six, there was a knock at the door.

"I get it! I get it!" Little Michelle ran for the door

Caroline laughed at her daughter as she tried to jump for the doorknob.

"I-- I almost gots it!" Michelle said, still jumping.

Caroline picked up her three year old and opened the door, revealing Faith, Buffy and her daughter Miracle.

"Hey sis! What's shaking?!" Faith hugged her sister.

"Auntie Faith!" Michelle cried holding her arms out for Faith.

"Hey lil bit!" Faith took her niece and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Auntie Caroline" Miracle smiled, her dark brown hair she got from her father shielding her blue eyes.

Caroline knelt down "Why hello Miracle"

Miracle blew the brown bang from in front of her eyes and smiled.

"How are you?" Caroline smiled

"okay hehe" Miracle giggled running over to Michelle.

"Hiya Michelle" Miracle hugged her friend who was so close to family.

Miracle and Michelle were born a week apart, Michelle being the oldest.

"Where's Xand?" Buffy asked

"Work" Caroline answered walking into the kitchen.

Buffy knelt down to her daughter "Baby, you stay here, Auntie Faith, Auntie Caroline and I are going to go talk, you and Michelle go play in her room.

"Okay mommy" Miracle smiled

"Let's go play Miracle!" Michelle giggled taking the younger girl into her room.

Buffy walks back into the kitchen, coming in on a conversation.

"Damn. And where are they now?" Faith asked standing by the sink with her sister.

"L.A. They are neighbors just like we are. At least some of us kept in touch over the years after graduation" Caroline said

"Sis, they couldn't help where their lives took them. I'm sure that in no time the infamous Scooby Gang will be back together" Faith said.

"I hope so" Caroline sighed taking cookies out of the oven.

**Alright well, I know this was short, but I hope you enjoyed it never the less. Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	3. Road trip

**Tada! I have a new chapter! *Applause* Anyway, millions of thanks to WillowEchoRiver for the awesome-tastic review. **

**Now, I have a bit of a question to ask of you. How many of you that are reading this fanfic have read my other newest story that I posted yesterday "One more day with you" If you haven't, I highly suggest you should r&r it. To those of you that have, I thank you(: **

**I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy so on with the story**

_Road trip_

Early Morning, Caroline decided to tell her family about a plan she came up with to see her friends again.

"So honey?" Caroline said to her husband when he was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Yes dear?" Xander asked putting his fork down to look at his wife.

"You remember our friends Priya, Bennett, Mellie, Anthony, Topher and Paul right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, why?" Xander asked

"Well, I want to go to L.A. to see them again. Can you take time off of work?" Caroline asked

"I might be able to get some time off, how long do you plan on staying up there?" Xander asked

"I don't know maybe a week, but we have to find a way to get together again" Caroline said

"Well Buffy can't go, what if trouble comes while she is away?" Xander asked

"Spike and Angel can take care of that" Caroline said

"Man you really thought this through" Xander said

"I am serious about wanting to see my friends again" Caroline said

Xander sighed "Well, I'll tell my boss man I will be using some of my vacation time"

Caroline kissed her husband on the lips "you're the best"

"I know" Xander laughed

"And when are you going?" Willow asked when the group came over later that night.

"Most likely tomorrow" Caroline said"Who are we gonna stay with?" Faith asked

"Priya said that she has plenty room for us to stay in" Caroline answered

"Well Tara and I can't make it this weekend but maybe some other time this summer" Willow said

"I'm sure they would appreciate you coming then" Caroline said

"Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't come but Miracle is sick and I can't take her with me but I can't leave her with Angel, he will freak out" Buffy said

"Don't worry. They will not mind. You and Will can come at another time" Caroline said

"Where go mommy?" Miracle asked

Buffy got down on her knees to look at her daughter "we are going home so Mommy can take care of you"

Miracle nodded at her mother as she picked her up.

Buffy bounced her small child as she looked at her friends "Tell Priya, Bennett, Mellie, Anthony, Topher and Paul I said hey".

"We will" Caroline said

"Is Spike going?" Buffy asked

"Nah unless Xand wants to drive at night, which I don't think he wants to do that." Faith said

"I don't think Xander could take riding in the same car as Spike anyway" Caroline laughed at her husband's hatred for his future brother in law.

"I don't even know what you see in that guy" Xander said

"Hey! Standing right here!" Spike said

"What can I say? I like the bad guys" Faith smirked as she nuzzled up against her bleach blonde lover.

Xander made loud gagging noises, to which Caroline whacked him in the gut for.

"Well, we better get going. Daddy should be home soon" Buffy said

"Alright well see you Buffy. Thanks for coming! Bye Miracle, hope you feel better sweetie" Caroline said hugging her blonde haired friend and then the blonde's daughter.

"Bye you guys" Buffy said, hugging the rest of her friends. She then left the house.

"I better be getting back to the Dorm. Tara is probably worried sick" Willow said giving everyone hugs.

"Tell Tara we said hey. See you later Will" Caroline said

"Bye" Willow smiled walking out as well.

Caroline turned to her sister who was kissing her boyfriend. "Are you staying here for the night?"

"Yep. I was just saying goodbye to Spike before he left for the house" Faith said

"Night all" Spike said giving Faith a quick kiss, then walking out the door.

"Seriously what do you see in that guy?!" Xander asked

The next morning, Faith sat in the back seat with Michelle as Caroline sat in the passenger's seat with Xander driving as they headed for L.A.

"So what should we do to pass the time away?" Xander asked glancing at Caroline and then in the back seat.

"You should keep your eyes on the road!" Faith said

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Xander said

"Auntie just not feeling well" Michelle said

Caroline looked back at her sister "You ok?"

"Just tired I guess" Faith shrugged

"Well we have a while to go before we get to L.A. so if you want to nap go ahead" Caroline said

"Nah I have to keep Miss thing over here happy" Faith said nudging to her niece.

"Michelle, let Auntie Faith sleep" Caroline said

"Okay. But let's sing first!" The toddle said

Faith looked over at her niece "Sing what?"

Michelle exhaled before she began:

"_The wheels on the car go round and round, round and round, round and round;_

_The wheels on the car go round and round, all through the town!" _Michelle giggled

"I think it's a bus, not a car sweetie pie" Caroline said

"But Daddy drive car right" Michelle asked

"She has a point" Faith said

This time when she started singing, everyone chimed in to make her happy.

"Yay! Ok now Auntie can sleep. Ni night Auntie" Michelle smiled.

Faith laughed at the child "I like her, she is demanding"

The next thing they knew, they were in L.A.

"Okay, it's not this street, but the next. You pull in and their house is the green one. Paul and Mellie's is the white one and Topher and Bennett's is the blue one." Caroline said

"Green house, two streets away, got it" Xander wrote down a mental note.

When they pulled in, Little T was in the front yard, picking apples.

"Who's that?" Faith asked

"That's T. Anthony and Priya's son. Priya is also pregnant with their second son" Caroline said

"Ahh.. Ok" Faith said

When T saw the car, he got a deer in the headlights look, and ran into the house, telling his mom there are people out there.

6 month pregnant Priya walked out of the front door and walked over to the car, Xander rolled the window down.

"You've got room for four guests?" Xander smiled

"Of course. We have been waiting all morning" Priya said pointing to a garage "You can park over there" Then Priya walked back into the house.

Once they parked, Xander turned to his family "Let's go meet up with the other fellow Scoobies, see what else we missed"

And with that, the four of them took their belongings and went inside.

**Please review! See you all next chapter**


	4. Catching Up

**Alrighty then, well here's the next chapter, enjoy :D**

**Thanks a bunch to WillowEchoRiver for the constant reviewing, it makes me feel special(: **

**I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse**

_Catching up_

Since Michelle never met Priya or Anthony ,she was very nervous.

"Momma" Michelle shook her mother's pants leg.

Caroline looked down at her daughter "Yes, sweetie"

Michelle's brown eyes had started to mist over "up up"

Caroline picked up her daughter and held her close to her chest. Michelle hid behind her mother's straight hair.

"We're here!" Caroline announced coming into the dining room where the family was sitting at.

Priya got up from the table when she heard her best friend's voice "Come on in, sit down"

"First of all" Caroline said handing Michelle to her husband "Come here and give me a hug!"

Priya smiled and hugged her friend tightly.

Caroline pulled away from her friend and looked at her "You look good, how've you been?"

"Just fine" Priya said

"Well, you look amazing for a pregnant woman, how far along are you?" Caroline asked

" Six months" Priya answered

"Second boy right? Wow Anthony must be ecstatic!" Caroline laughed

"Oh god yes, he can't stop gloating" Priya rolled her eyes.

"You wanted a girl?" Caroline asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah but I guess another boy wont be so bad" Priya said

"There is someone I want you to meet" Caroline said taking Michelle back into her arms.

Michelle held onto her mother's shirt "Mommy, I scared"

"Baby it's alright. This is my good friend Priya" Caroline kissed her daughter's forehead.

Priya took a good look at the small child and smiled "Hello my name is Priya, it's nice to finally meet you. Your mommy has told me a lot about you"

Michelle turned to face Priya "What mommy say?"

"Just that she has a three year old daughter named Michelle. She also said you were cute as a button but you were also a handful" Priya said

"Hehe. Daddy say I good girl" Michelle said

"She looks just like you Caroline" Anthony spoke

"Yeah your right, she really does" Priya said looking from her husband to the child.

With that, Michelle immediately started to warm up to everyone.

"Mom, can Michelle and I go play outside?" T asked his mother

"I think it's up to Michelle's mother on that sweetie but I don't care" Priya said

T turned to Caroline "Mrs. Harris can Michelle go outside and play?"

"You have to keep an eye on her at all times, but I don't care" Caroline said

Just as T was about to say something to Caroline, the phone rang. T was the closest to the phone so he grabbed the cordless handset from on the counter and answered it.

There was a long pause before T looked over at his mother and brought her the phone "It's Aunt Bennett".

"Thanks sweetie pie, why don't you take Michelle in your room to play, at least until Mommy gets off the phone" Priya said while grabbing the phone.

"Okay, let's go Michelle" The six year old took the three year old to show her his new toys.

"Hey Bennett, what's up?" Priya answered her call.

"Hey. Nothing much. What are you up to?" Bennett asked

"Caroline, Michelle, Xander and Faith just got here, why?" Priya asked

"Well, Topher, the kids and I were going out to the new Mexican restaurant with Paul, Mellie and their girls, we wanted to know if you Anthony and T would like to attend as well" Bennett said thoughtfully.

"Mellie and Paul wont mind four extra guests?" Priya asked

"Um no. No I don't think so" Bennett said

"Good. Well we will meet you up there in about ten minutes?" Priya said

"Sounds good. See you soon" Bennett said

"See ya" Priya hung up

"What is up?" Caroline asked

"We've got a date" Priya said

The new Mexican restaurant was close by so it didn't take long at all to get there.

Once they got there, Anthony looked around the parking lot to see Topher's grey Buick and Paul's dark blue Mustang.

"Well, let's park here. There is enough space for Xander to park next to us" Anthony said, parking his Jaguar next to his friend's cars.

Moments later, Xander pulled in from having being held up at a stop light.

Once they all got out of their cars, they headed for the restaurant.

They saw Topher, Bennett, Paul, Mellie, and their children already sitting at their table that was reserved for all of them.

As everyone kept walking, Caroline stopped dead in her tracks.

"Caroline, you ok?" Xander asked his wife

"It's just, what if we all don't 'click' like we used to? What if they are holding a grudge against me for not keeping in contact with them in eight years?" Caroline asked

"Relax girl. No one is holding anything against you. It's not your fault not all of us kept in touch for all those years C" Priya said, pushing Caroline forward.

Bennett looked over from where she was sitting beside Topher. "They're here" she smiled, rising to her feet.

"Hey Bennett!" Priya said hugging her friend.

"Hello. How are you doing?" Bennett asked rubbing her friend's belly slightly.

"Good. Exhausted as ever though" Priya said

"I can relate." Bennett said nudging her arm in the direction of her husband and kids.

"They are adorable, that's for sure" Caroline added

Bennett turned to her friend as a smile spread across her face. "Hello Caroline"

Caroline opened her arms up to hug Bennett.

"How've you been?" Bennett asked after they broke free of the hug.

"Good. Just busy with Michelle and household things. How about you? You haven't changed a bit" Caroline said

"aw thanks. I have been well all in all. Busy with work though, and then add a husband and three small children, it really wears a girl out" Bennett laughed.

"I can only imagine. Having to deal with Captain Underpants and his sidekick is enough to wear me out" Caroline said

"Oh my gosh! You're finally here!" Mellie squealed after returning to the table from the bathroom.

"Hey Mellie!" Caroline smiled

The two brunettes hugged each other tightly.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Paul complained playfully.

As their last school year passed, Paul and Caroline grew to be very close friends.

"It's great to see you Paul!" Caroline said giving him a friendly hug.

Mellie was silently using every curse word in her head to describe Caroline in her head that moment. After all those years, Caroline still found away to crawl under Mellie's skin when it came to Paul, otherwise they remain good friends.

"I hate to burst in on this reunion but I'd like to get the new comers a drink" A black headed waitress named Savannah said.

Soft murmurs came from the group as they sat down.

At the end, Paul sat followed by Mellie, Katie, Kayla, Faith, Caroline, Michelle and Xander. Across from Xander, Topher sat, he sat next to Bennett followed by the twins Kayln and James (Elizabeth was in a high chair apart from the table). Then there came Anthony, T, and finally Priya on the end.

"So what can I get you all to drink?" Savannah asked

"I'll have a Sprite" Mellie said

"Mountain Dew, but chocolate milk for the munchkins next to me" Paul said pointing to his daughters (who were busily coloring a book they got earlier).

"Coke" Faith said

"Same for me. My daughter will have orange juice" Caroline spoke for herself and Michelle.

"I'll have what she's having" Xander said pointing to Caroline.

"Root beer" Topher said with a grin on his face.

"Diet Coke is fine thanks. My twins will have chocolate milk and I already have a bottle for my youngest." Bennett smiled softly at the waitress.

"Mountain Dew for me and the boy. A sweet tea for the lady" Anthony spoke for his family.

"Alright. I'll be right back" Savannah said, jotting down the orders.

"So, how's life Benny?" Faith asked

"Pretty good. Good job, Wonderful kids, adorable husband" Bennett paused, looking over at Topher who just draped an arm around her shoulder "And you?" Bennett asked smiling.

"More or less fine" Faith shrugged

"Oh! I know something to report!" Mellie beamed

Everyone turned their attention to the brunette.

"Katie is doing extremely well in school!" Mellie said

"Doesn't everyone do well in Kinder garden though?" Xander asked

"Well as long as your well behaved and you don't steal anyone's cookies or eat glue, which Katie doesn't do, everything is going well." Mellie said

"I miss nap time" Topher said

"Oh how do we all" Xander said

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed at this conversation, although they completely understood Mellie being so happy. The girls cheered for little Katie.

"So what is everyone doing tomorrow?" Caroline asked

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, Sunday means Football. We all go to Topher's house and have a cookout on Sundays" Anthony explained

"How eventful" Caroline added

"Will there be junk food?" Faith asked

"Yup" Topher answered

"Hell yeah! I'm in!" Faith said

"So how about you all be at the house by three. There will be plenty of snacks if you would like to come earlier though" Bennett said

Nods came from all the adults at the table. It was unanimous tomorrow they will cookout and stay as long as they'd like.

**Well there you have it. I am not sure how frequently I will update because I have to buckle down and start to study more for Geometry (which I hate) anyway, I will try to update when I can. But please review!**


	5. Cooking Out

**Sorry for the delay everybody, had a lack of inspiration all week, but it's back (: Anyway, Thanks for the review last chapter, WillowEchoRiver. **

**Still can't promise how soon I will update, exams coming up and all ): **

**I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse, so on with the next chapter!**

_Cooking Out_

At the Brink household, there was an assortment of crackers, finger sandwiches, carrots, pepperoni, cheeses, crackers, cookies, tomatoes, and sliced up green olives sitting on the coffee table in the living room to snack on.

Topher has been stretched out on the couch with Bennett resting her head on his chest. He stroked his fingers through her long brown hair and laced his fingers on the opposite hand through her right hand.

Kayln and James were sitting on the ground watching Sesame Street with their two year old baby sister, she was sitting in her baby swing.

At about two PM, guests started to arrive.

Bennett jumped up in surprise at the sound of the door bell. She quickly ran to the door opening it to reveal Priya, Anthony, T, Faith, Caroline, Xander and Michelle.

Bennett welcomed them into her home with a smile and a warming hug.

"So how are all of you?" Bennett asked

"We're fine" Caroline started when Michelle began to squirm around in her mother's arms.

"Down Down" The three year old whined.

Caroline sat her child on the floor, to which Michelle ran over to Bennett and tugged at the bottom of her long pink skirt.

Bennett soon looked down at the young child that was tugging at her skirt.

"Yes?" Bennett smiled sweetly at the child.

"Can I call you Aunty Ben-Ben?" Michelle asked

Bennett blinked twice in surprise. She had known the little girl all of two days and she's already warming up to her. This made Bennett very happy.

"If you'd like to you surely can sweetie" Bennett smiled down at the three year old.

Michelle looked up at her with her mother's brown eyes and smiled.

"Mommy!!!" Kayln cried running up to her mother.

Bennett turned her attention from Michelle to her daughter and picked her up, sweeping her light brown hair from her face. "Yes dear?"

"Auntie Mellie and Uncle Paul are here with Katie and Kayla!" Kayln explained.

"Alright honey, thank you" Bennett kissed her daughter on the top of her head and quickly put her down. Kayln then walked over to her baby sister and started to talk to her.

Bennett walked over to the door and let in Mellie, Paul, Katie, and Kayla.

"Hey you all!" Bennett hugged them all. But when she stopped at four year old Kayla to give her a hug, Kayla wrapped her arms around Bennett's neck and didn't let go.

"Auntie Auntie" Kayla giggled, her brown hair bouncing up and down as she laughed.

"How are you sweet pea?" Bennett asked the toddler.

"Good, I miss yew" Kayla said

Ever since birth, Kayla had became very attached to Bennett, sometimes, Paul and Mellie would leave Kayla and Katie over night for a few days. Bennett didn't mind but sometimes it was very hard taking care of two more kids with one arm. She had Topher to help her when she needed it so she manages.

"Auntie, I want Uncle now" Kayla smiled

"Alright sweetie" Bennett kissed Kayla on her forehead and brought her over to Topher.

"Hey little girl!!" Topher said enthusiastically, he took Kayla but not before kissing his wife once.

Bennett walked over to Mellie who was bent over, talking to Priya's belly. Caroline was talking to Faith nearby.

"So what do you need help with girl?" Priya asked

"Well, Topher is going to put the hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill, and I have the coleslaw, potato salad and macaroni salad done." Bennett paused to think "Do you have the salad and drinks with you?".

Mellie nodded "I made the salad and brought sodas"

"I made the baked beans and brought ice cream. Gotta love Food Lion" Priya laughed.

"Well bring them in and put them in the fridge until it's time to eat" Bennett said.

"Already done" Mellie said

"Yup. Way ahead of you there sweetie" Priya said

"Good! What would I do without you girls?" Bennett smiled

"Hmm I dunno" Priya started

"Let's not find out, we love you too much not to know you" Mellie laughed

Bennett smiled at her friends "You girls are more then welcome to start snacking, help yourselves".

"I've already hit the pepperoni and cheese. It helps with the cravings" Priya said.

"What do you guys do here on Sundays anyway?" Caroline asked

"Well, the boys kick back and watch the game and us girls pop in a movie or sometimes to humor our guys and act interested in the game" Priya said

"It's great snuggle time" Bennett said

"Until their team scores a touchdown or something like that, then they treat us like throw pillows" Mellie added.

"That's how Xander is at home he should fit right in" Caroline said

Just then, the girls heard a loud outcry coming from the living room.

"No-no-no- no! Go left!" Topher cried

"The game must be on" Bennett said to her friends "Honey try not to scare the children ok?" Bennett called to her husband.

"Yeah okay!" Topher yelled back nonchalantly to Bennett "No no! What're you mental? Do you call that a pass?" Topher yelled at the TV.

Bennett sighed "He gets like this over every game"

"Your team sucks Paul! They will not win! What kind of quarter back is that anyway?!" Topher taunted Paul.

"Oh. Poor Paul, should we go perform our wifely duties?" Mellie asked

"Man Topher! He throws worse than you do!" Anthony said

"Your just jealous cause Xander and I are WINNING and you and Pauly-kins are LOSING!" Topher argued.

"Oh whatever Brink, it's just a game!" Priya yelled to her friend's husband.

"Oh no. Please don't get him started" Bennett said under her breath.

"Just a game? No- no, don't be silly. It's not _just _a game, it's a game determining who competes with who next! Very crucial!" Topher argued.

"Mellie, do something with your cousin!" Priya said

"Bennett, he's your husband. You do something" Mellie said.

Bennett sighed and walked into the loud room of boastful testosterone.

"Can you turn this down please?" Bennett asked her husband nicely.

"What ya say babe?" Topher asked loudly, raising his voice against the blaring speakers.

"Turn it down" Bennett raised her voice a notch.

"What?!" All the guys asked in unison.

With that, Bennett had enough, she muted the TV.

"Bennett, babe! The game is still on!" Topher said

"I know" Bennett spoke calmly "I told you to turn it down, you didn't listen, so I did it for you".

"But babe I didn't hear you" Topher said

"And why is that? You were too busy arguing with each other" Bennett said

"Well yeah but that's just us babe, you know that right?" Topher said pulling Bennett closer.

"I suppose" Bennett shrugged "I should've just left you guys alone, I should have known better than to think you would hear me." Bennett gave her husband a small smile.

Topher nuzzled his head against Bennett's and leaned into kiss her but was interrupted by his friends making derogatory remarks and gagging noises.

"Get a room Topher!" Paul teased

"Yeah man, we're trying to watch the game" Xander said

Without another word, Bennett got up from Topher's lap and went into the room with her friends.

The guys looked at each other in confusion.

"I think your girl is pissed" Anthony said

"No-- what gave you that idea?" Topher said sarcastically getting up from his spot at the couch.

Just then, the kids came and jumped in their father's laps. Their mother's had sent them in to bother their father's on purpose.

"Ah! It's attack of the evil munchkins!" Topher cried as his three children piled on him, knocking him back onto the couch.

"Help! We're being nuzzled to death by the tiny people!" Paul joked

Mellie, Priya, Bennett, Caroline and Faith were standing back laughing as the children massively attacked the guys.

"Mellie! Tell Kayla and Katie to let Daddy watch the game!" Paul said

"Uhm, no. Just remember you wanted children" Mellie reminded her husband.

"Aw man! The game's over!" Topher whined.

"Ha ha Daddy!" Kayla joked

James just continued to laugh which caused Topher to look at him.

"You'll too understand the beauty of football when your older son" Topher said

James just stared at his father like _ok whatever you say dad_.

Later on that day, the food had been set out and was ready to be eaten.

Once the announcement for dinner was made, everyone crowded around getting their food. There was a whole spread, including, Hot dogs, hamburgers, grilled corn on the cob, potato salad, macaroni salad, garlic bread, baked beans, and coleslaw. For dessert there was ice cream and apple pie.

During dinner, they told stories that had happened since high school. It was a wonderful catch up for the long lost friends.

**Well, please review kay? See you next chapter.**


	6. The County Fair

**I thank you WillowEchoRiver and xAngelus's Darlax for the amazing reviews last chapter.**

**To those of you who haven't given hope on this fan fiction, I must say I am impressed. I thought about giving up on myself! The ideas just weren't coming. It had me depressed to be honest, but hopefully it's back for good. If it isn't I apologize a great deal and I love you all for being able to give me feedback or suggestions.**

**Anyway, Enough of my blabbering and on with the new chapter.**

**I don't own Buffy or Dollhouse (But I will be getting the new season on DVD soon XD)**

_The County Fair_

The Scoobies and their families decided to go out again, this time they were going to the annual fair nearby.

The Adults thought it would be fun for the kids, (and also Topher, who couldn't stop talking about those funnel cakes they sell).

At the fair, there would be entertainment for all ages. Whether it would be auctions, rides, food, music or games, they county fair had it all.

They all decided it would be best to go mid morning, that way they wouldn't miss anything good.

The fair lasts all day with only the cost of five dollars for parking.

When the Scoobies arrived they all met up in the parking spaces and walked into the fair itself together.

Elizabeth was still fairly too young to be going to any rides so she was shifted between her parent's arms and the stroller.

The Scoobies soon divided, going wherever each one of them wanted.

Paul, Topher, Anthony and Xander went to go drool over guy things, whereas, Mellie, Bennett, Priya, Caroline, Faith took the children to ride the various rides.

Katie grabbed her younger sister by the hand to which, Kayla grabbed Kayln's hand who grabbed James's hand. This little conga line ran into the fun house.

"T sweetheart, why don't you go in with them? Take Michelle with you" Priya said to her son.

T nodded and took Michelle by the hand and ran in after the other children.

"You would think T would be the ring leader cause he's the oldest. That isn't the case at all, it seems Katie has called the place" Faith said

Mellie let out a bubbly laugh "Katie gets the initiation from Paul"

In the funhouse, the children were having the time of their lives. It consisted of mirrors of all sizes and obstacle courses that the children would run and jump through.

Once the kids saw the light at the end they ran through and met with their mothers who were waiting for them.

"Hey kiddos, have fun?" Mellie asked the kids as they looked around at each other and laughed and jumped around in excitement.

I don't think everyone" Bennett whispered to Mellie pointing to Caroline who was holding a crying Michelle.

"Aw! What's wrong with her?" Mellie asked.

Caroline's eyes darted over to Mellie as she massaged her daughters back slowly, trying to calm her down "she said she saw a" Caroline paused to put her hands over her daughter's ears "Clown in the funhouse" Caroline lifted her hands and bounced her child from one arm to the other.

"Oh, poor thing! I never really liked them either" Mellie said.

"Clown scary" Michelle pouted.

"I know sweetie. Are you getting hungry?" Caroline asked.

Michelle wiped her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Well girls and boys lets go find our daddies" Caroline said to her friends and the children.

Topher and Paul were having a competition of who could knock down the most bottles. Whoever would win, gets a prize. They both want to win the prize so they can suck up to their wives and give them the free prize. That is why they are both so competitive.

"Give up Pauley-kins! We have been at a tie for about thirty minutes now!" Topher said.

"Never will Paul Ballard, ever, give up to Topher Brink" Paul said throwing the ball, missing again.

"Ah but you see, you won't have to give up my friend" Topher said not throwing the ball.

"And why is that?" Paul said looking over at Topher, waiting for his next move.

"Because you will lose anyway" Topher said, throwing the ball. He was so confident that he would hit it that he barely noticed the ball bouncing off the wall, totally missing the bottles.

"What were you saying about me losing Brink?" Paul arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

But just then a little girl with short red hair came up to the stand and took the next ball. Topher and Paul had an eye on the little red head as she threw the ball, praying she would miss it. Only she didn't, the ball had bounced off the walls just as Topher's had. Before the ball stopped, Topher tried to make a victorious outcry when Paul nudged him in the arm to stop. The ball bounced from the wall and hit all of the bottles, declaring her the winner.

The red head turned to the two guys and smiled as she picked up her huge plush prize and walked away.

"W- Wait! D- did we just lose a match to a little girl?" Topher asked in disbelief.

"I think so" Paul said with just as much of disbelief.

The two guys stood there for a minute to try to rattle in their brains what had just happened.

Xander and Anthony were standing a few feet behind them, schmoozing and drinking on the sodas they bought earlier.

The girls soon found their husbands and proceeded to the concession stands to buy Barbecue sandwiches which was famous at the fair.

Once they all got back to their homes, Caroline felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She got up from her spot next to her husband and walked out of the room. Everyone was busy watching re runs of Two and A Half Men.

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"_It's Buffy, Listen, you have to stay in L.A. for a little while longer" _

"Why?" Caroline asked

There was a long silence.

"Buffy? Speak to me! What is going on?" Caroline said, her heartbeat accelerating more and more by the minute.

"_Sunnydale isn't the safest place to be anymore"_ Buffy broke her silence, totally shattering Caroline's heart.

**Alright and BTW, next chapter will be a flashback chapter of the events in Sunnydale that go up to the events of the end of this chapter. Reviews would rally be loved, they might help me update sooner. Make me want to continue. See you all next chapter!**


	7. The New Threat

**Well, here's another chapter brought to you by my imagination. I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy. And don't forget to leave me some sort of feedback in the end.. thanks(; **

_The New Threat_

Something was rising in Sunnydale. Something evil and dangerous, it started underground and is swelling up inside Sunnydale.

**~Flashback to earlier that day~**

Buffy and Angel were at their home relaxing on their couch with 3 year old Miracle sitting in between them. When the family house phone rang, Buffy heaved a sigh when she got up reaching for the cord phone on the wall.

"Hello?" Buffy answered

"_Buffy, hey" _Tara responded

"Oh hey Tara. What's up?" Buffy asked

"_W- We have a problem" _Tara stuttered

The blonde slayer's eyebrows furrowed "What kind of problem? Where's Willow?"

"_I'll let you talk to her"_ Tara said handing the phone over to the red head.

"_Hey Buffy_" Willow answered

"Will, what's going on?" Buffy asked as the lights flickered but didn't go out.

"_Something bad is coming Buffy" _Willow said

"What kind of bad-' But that was all she could get out before the power went out.

Buffy reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

She sent Willow a quick text message. "What is happening Will?"

Willow and Tara lighted up candles so they wouldn't be lost in the darkness of their dorm room. She saw her new message and responded. _"Well you might want to be sitting for this" _

Buffy was already sitting on the couch soothing her scared daughter when she got this. "Will I am just tell me please" She responded back

Willow looked at Tara and sighed before she typed _"There is a demon underground. Now he is there only because of one thing"_

The blonde looked confused and responded "What is that?"

"_Because of your daughter. It threw off the balance and he has been there growing for three years" _Willow responded

At that point, Buffy was baffled "What do you mean? Are you meaning to tell that it is my fault that this new demon is coming to wreck havoc?" She asked

Willow looked at the message and nodded "_Exactly. Your daughter was never supposed to be born, so along with Miracle being born, this demon was too."_

"But why?" Buffy asked

"_Miracle wasn't meant to be born Buffy. It was all some big mistake. You weren't meant to get pregnant. Since you did this demon has grown stronger" _Willow typed.

"Well, how do we stop it?" Buffy asked

"_Either you or Miracle dies. That is all we know so far." _Willow typed feeling a lump in her throat.

"I have to do this then" Buffy typed.

"_Buffy no! It isn't that simple. This demon has an army. That is why it took three years to start showing effects. If you sacrifice your life, you'll be letting them win. If they win, then goodbye Sunnydale" _Willow typed.

"What do I do then Will? You said it yourself, this demon has had three years to retain power underground. How in the world can I take on a super powerful army that thrive today because of Angel and I's only slip up? We thought this was a Miracle and now- I don't know what to call it" Buffy typed.

"_I wish we had more soldiers in this but they are all busy. They shouldn't have to deal with this." _Willow typed

"We've got as many soldiers as we need" Buffy typed

"_Yeah sure. Like who? Me, You, Tara, Giles, Angel and Spike. That's it." _Willow typed

"Will, you can trust me, we can beat these guys. We have all the power we need" Buffy typed with a triumphant smile on her face.

Once the power came back on, the Scooby gang met up at Giles's house to talk about their new menace.

"Well this can work but I just hope we are ready. Do we know how many demons there are down there?" Tara asked

"We don't know, but, couldn't you and Will cast a spell over these demons to fall asleep?" Buffy asked

"I'm sure w-we can try" Tara mumbled

"Good. Now we just have to get through all of these demon clones this guy is making and get to the talisman the real demon possesses." Buffy said.

"Once the talisman is broken, the original demon will be on it's last stand, Buffy can go in and kill him like a normal demon." Giles said

"Wait? When the demon dies? Does that mean Miracle will too?" Buffy asked as tears filled her blue eyes.

"No she will be just fine Buffy" Giles smiled at Buffy reassuringly.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Angel tightly.

"This plan seems simple but anything can go wrong, let me remind you of that. Please be careful everyone" Giles warned the group.

"So tomorrow night after sunset we will move in" Buffy said

Everyone nodded in agreement. Later that day is when Buffy called Caroline as a warning. Buffy knew that she would probably get another phone call but she couldn't risk any of her other friends' lives. She had to act first then let the consequences occur later.

**Ok so there is that chapter, please review(: *gives you all a pleading stare***


	8. Fighting The Good Fight

My apologies are endless for not updating sooner. I've had it written out but the typing up part had been the hard part. But I hope you readers are still willing to read, please don't give up on me! I just am having some issues in school right now and haven't really had a 100% mindset. Please review! 

I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy but sooo many things would be different if I did lol(:

_**Chapter Eight: Fighting the good fight**_

**In L.A.**

"What do you mean Buffy said it wasn't safe in Sunnydale anymore?" Xander asked his wife after she came back in the room with her friends.

"That is exactly what she said! Once Buffy said that, she hung up, didn't even say why" Caroline said worryingly.

"Should we try calling back?" Faith asked

"Already tried that" Caroline said

"And?" Priya prompted

"I was reassured that everything will be fine but they have to deal with something." Caroline said 

"What was that?" Anthony asked

"She didn't say. Something is telling me to listen to them so we will be staying a few extra days then planned. Is that alright?" Caroline responded

"Fine by us. But tomorrow I go in to the doctors for another checkup on the baby. So you all have the house to yourselves for a little while" Priya said

"That's fine. We might go see Mellie or Bennett then" Caroline said

"Well, they might be working" Anthony said

"Mellie works now?" Faith asked

"Yeah. She just got a job as a receptionist at the elementary school" Priya answered

"You can always take Michelle sight seeing around the city, we did that with T when he was younger. He liked that." Anthony said

"Are you taking T with you?" Caroline asked

"Yeah unless you want to have a second child along" Priya said

"My best friends have two or three kids, I think I can handle that. Plus it'll be fun for Michelle to have a friend to talk to" Caroline said

"Besides, they get along just fine" Priya said

At this point, Michelle and T have crashed on the floor snuggled up. Both mothers look at each other and smile.

"They definitely have grown close" Caroline smiled down at the children.

**In Sunnydale**

Buffy brought Miracle over to Willow and Tara's dorm room a little bit before sunset so they can be ready to go into the demon nest. 

"Tara we need you to watch over Miracle while we take care of these demons. Can you do that?" Buffy asked

"Of course. I'd be happy to look after her, but doesn't Will need me to help with magic?" Tara asked

"Tara, Willow can definitely take care of herself" Buffy said

"Especially because of the great teacher I had" Willow smiled at her girlfriend

"I will take good care of Miracle Buffy" Tara reassured Buffy after tearing her glance from Willow.

"I know you will. I don't know how long we will be gone but if she asks tell her Mommy and Daddy went to do grown up things" Buffy said

"Ok. Keep an eye on Willow though please" Tara pleaded with her blue eyes.

Buffy placed a hand on the Wicca's shoulder and squeezed it tightly "Don't worry"

Tara smiled warmly at the slayer in which, Buffy returned the smile with her own. Buffy walked over to her daughter who was already busying herself with a coloring book. She bent down to Miracle's level to say goodbye. 

"Miracle honey, Mommy has to go now. You be good to Tara ok?" 

"Okie Dokey mommy" Miracle hugged her mother tightly.

Buffy hugged her daughter back "I love you sweetie"

"Love you too mommy" Miracle said softly

Buffy rose and walked back to the Wiccans who were saying their goodbyes.

"Ready to go Will?" Buffy asked

"Yeah" Willow kissed Tara lightly once and broke their embrace.

"Bye Tara" Buffy waved to the witch

"Bye Buffy" Tara smiled watching both women walk out of the door.

Tara sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. She placed her head in her hands and tried not think of the worst.

Buffy, Angel, Spike, Giles and Willow surrounded the demon nest. Willow and Giles started a spell that would make the Demons fightable. Once the spell would start, Buffy, Spike and Angel would go down to the nest and take out the main demon copies until it weakened the main demon to its damage point. Once the demons weakness point, its talisman is hit, the demon can be stabbed and killed just like any ordinary demon.

Willow and Giles started the chant right as Buffy, Spike and Angel went inside the nest. The demons were all black except for its faces which had a brownish green tint to it.

Inside the nest, it was dark and cave like.

"Let's go kick us some demon ass" Spike said running up to the clusters of demons.

There was more than over thirty copies to fight off, but, none of them seem to be afraid.

One by one, demons were being killed off. That was, until the biggest demon saw what was going on. He rushed over to the slayer and two vampires and threw them against the walls. Spike got up and threw punches at the demon, knocking him to the ground. While punching the demon repeatedly, one of the others snuck up on Spike and threw him into Angel and Buffy like bowling pins. Buffy got up and ran into the demon and decapitated it with her long sword she carried.

"That wont stop me slayer, I have hundreds more. Nothing will stop me from becoming all powerful!" The main demon laughed manically.

"I don't think you know who I am, All of you- it's nothing" Buffy said

"Buffy we have to go" Angel said tugging her arm

The blonde turned around to look at Angel in the eyes "Why? I can do this Angel!" 

"Well you cant right now if you don't have chanters" Spike said

Buffy jumped up and caught onto the ledge of where they all came in.

"Willow? Giles?" she called

But there was no answer. That is why they were getting too hard to fight, some of the other demons took Willow and Giles, interrupting the chant.

"Willow, Giles?" She called again, this time the plead was evident in her voice "oh god"

The blonde turned around to face the two vampires.

"I came out here and they were gone" Buffy said

"We cant stay here, we have to go" Angel said

"What?" Buffy retorted.

"Go!" Angel yelled pushing Buffy forward

The three of them rushed away as a cloud of fire and smoke exploded in the hole below them.

"Why did you do that? What if Willow and Giles were in there?" Buffy pushed Spike

"It's the only thing that could break the magic seal and kill all the nasty buggers at the same time" Spike explained

"What if they were in there?" Buffy cried

"They wouldn't be Buffy" Spike said

"Spike's right" Angel said

"What? Did you just say I'm right?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't like admitting he is right, but he is. They would have taken them away so that you couldn't find them" Angel said

"How will we know where to look then?" Buffy asked

"I have an idea" Spike said running off into the darkness.

Buffy and Angel stood there in silence for a moment.

"Oh god. How am I going to tell Tara? And the others will be coming home soon. What do I tell them?" Buffy asked.

"We'll find them, relax. As for Tara and the others, the only thing you can do is tell them. You cant hide it" Angel said

Buffy sighed "I know but it's all my fault"

"You cant help the turn of events" Angel comforted his wife calmly

"Let's just go pick up Miracle. We can do recon tomorrow" Buffy said walking out of the graveyard with Angel following behind.

When the parents came to pick up Miracle, they had to break the news to Tara.

"What happened?" Tara asked nervously

"There was an accident. The demons took Willow and Giles" Buffy said

"What? Where?" Tara cried

"We don't know. We are going to find that out tomorrow." Buffy said

"But tomorrow could be too late! I cant lose her! She's my light" Tara trailed off turning her head down, her hair falling in front of her face.

Buffy hugged her friend sympathetically "We'll find her. We'll find them both"

**Ok I don't really have that much else to say cause I am uncertain of this chapter. *sigh* Please review!**


	9. Goodbye's

**Hello, oh how it seems like forever since my last update and it probably has. *Hits self on hand* bad me! Hehe well I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Many thanks to Whiskey's Original Personality for the lovely review last chapter.**

**I don't own Dollhouse or Buffy, just the DVD's *holds protectively to chest***

**Chapter Nine: Help**

Buffy was lost. She didn't know where to look for her best friend and watcher. She needed help but she hated to ask for it.

The blonde haired slayer sat on the recliner in her living room with her cell phone in her hand when she finally decided to dial her fellow slayer's number, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything.

Meanwhile, in LA, Faith was lounging on the Ceccoli's couch helping herself to a bag of sour cream and onion chips while playing babysitter during Caroline and Xander's trip to the grocery store.

Just then, a tiny head with curly dark brown hair peeked around the corner at Faith.

"Boo!" She called, clearly trying to scare her aunt

Faith grinned when she saw her niece "Hey lil bit!"

"When Mom and Dad get back?" Michelle asked walking over to her aunt and looking up at her.

"I dunno. Soon most likely. Where's T?" Faith asked not seeing the other child.

"Sleeping. So I wanted to come see you!" Michelle said smiling brightly.

Faith scooted over and patted the seat next to her "come on, hop up"

Little Michelle did what she was told and sat down next to her aunt and laid her head against her lap.

A few minutes later while aunt and niece were comfortably watching TV, Faith's cell phone rang.

"Yeah what's up?" she answered

"_Where's Xander?_" Buffy asked

"At the store with Caroline. Why?" Faith asked

"_There was a huge nest of demons and when we went to face them, they kidnapped Giles and Willow. I hate asking for help but I need you and Xander" _Buffy said

"My sister will be pissed if we leave her here" Faith said

"_She cant come it's too dangerous to risk Caroline and Miracle's lives" _Buffy said

"I'll tell her but she wont be happy. When will she be able to come back?" Faith asked

"_Whenever these demons are gone and we have Willow and Giles back" _Buffy answered

Faith sighed deeply "Alright. How soon do you need us?"

"_By tomorrow is the best time"_ Buffy said

"Okay B, See you then" With that, Faith hung up.

The small brunette looked up from her aunt's lap to see Faith put her phone back in her pocket.

"Auntie Faith?" Michelle asked quietly.

The slayer looked down at her niece and responded "What's up little bitty?"

"Who that?" Michelle asked

"Aunt B" Faith said

"She ok?" Michelle asked her brown eyes full of worry.

Faith pulled a strand of dark brown hair behind her niece's ear.

"Yeah but you and your mommy will have to stay here with Priya, Anthony and T for a little while longer"

Michelle gripped her aunt's hand tight "Where you go?"

"Your daddy and I have to go help Aunt B with something" Faith said

Michelle stared at her Aunt with tears welling in her eyes "Why cant we all go help?"

"It's something we can help with easily. It will be quicker the less people we have involved" Faith said

Michelle just stared at Faith absent-mindedly until the front door unlocked.

Caroline and Xander came in with Priya and Anthony. Michelle dropped to the floor and ran to her mother.

Caroline unlatched the child from her leg and held her close.

"Hey Xand come here for a sec. I got to talk to ya" Faith called walking into the dining room.

Xander looked from a very confused Caroline to Faith. He took a deep breath and followed his sister in law.

"B called me again" Faith said leaning up against the wall.

"What did she say? Is everything ok?" Xander asked

"Everything is not fine. The demons that were giving her trouble before, took Giles and Willow. She needs us to come back and help. Just you and me" Faith said

"What about Caroline and Michelle?" Xander asked

"She wants them to stay here while we get this whole thing straightened out" Faith said

"I don't want to leave Caroline but we have to help Buffy" Xander said

"We're doin' the right thing Xand. The hard thing will be telling my sister" Faith said

"She's not going to take this lightly" Xander said

"I'm not going to take what lightly?" Caroline asked coming in the room.

"Sis. Sit we have something to tell you" Faith began warily

"Okay" Caroline said eyeing her husband suspiciously.

"Today" Faith pulled a chair next to her sister and sat down before she continued " I got a call from Buffy".

"Did they take care of the problem they had?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Faith said

"Well good. That means we can go home" Caroline said

"Not exactly" Faith said

Caroline looked at her sister intently "What happened?" she questioned.

"We were getting to that part" Xander said

"The Demons in the next are dead, but there were others that escaped- with Willow and Giles" Faith explained

"What? Where are they?" Caroline asked

"We were getting to that too" Faith started

"Buffy needs Faith and I back in Sunnydale to help with research and things" Xander said

Caroline had a long pause "What about Michelle and I?"

"B told me to keep you and Michelle here" Faith said

"I wont! I have to help. Willow and Giles were my friends too" Caroline said

"I cant let you do that" Xander said

"Why? I want to help!" Caroline argued

"It's too dangerous" Xander said

"I have proven that I can take care of myself Xander" Caroline said folding her arms against her chest.

"I know. I don't need to prove yourself anymore. I cant let anything happen to you" Xander said pulling Caroline closer to him.

"Besides Caroline, think if you did go and something happened to you. What would Michelle do without her mother?" Faith asked

This pricked a nerve in Caroline. She didn't want to have her daughter live in the world motherless.

"You're right. I'm so sorry" Caroline said as tears welled up in her eyes.

This hit the young mother so hard because she and Faith had just lost their mother in a car accident last year. Caroline was lost without her at age twenty six. She couldn't imagine at age three. It broke her heart.

"Go. Get packed. Call me when you get there" Caroline said giving her husband a single kiss and her sister a big hug.

Xander held Caroline away to look into her dark eyes "Caroline look at me"

Caroline tore her glance from the floor to look at the man she loved.

"We will be alright. You can trust me. I have learned a thing or two from being a part of the Scooby Gang." Xander kissed the top of his wife's forehead sweetly.

"I know but I still cant help but worry" Caroline said

"That's part of why I love you" he paused "I love you Caroline. I promise you my return."

A single tear fell down Caroline's face.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Xander caressed Caroline's face once more before they broke apart.

Xander, Caroline, and Faith walked back into the living room where Priya was showing the newest ultrasound pictures to T and Michelle.

"Mommy, when am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" Michelle asked curiously.

Caroline walked over to the couch and sat down next to Michelle, the three year old leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I don't know. Hadn't planned on anything anytime soon" Caroline said scuffing up her daughter's hair.

"Hmmm. I think you should plan, I want to be a great big sister like Auntie Faith is to you" Michelle said

Caroline smiled at her daughter "Maybe someday".

Faith came back in the room sporting her bag.

"Change of plans big sis" she said

Caroline got up and walked over to her sister

"What's up? I thought you were leaving tomorrow" she asked Faith.

"B called me yet again. The recon part is going out tonight. She want us there" Faith said

Caroline sighed "alright. Remember to call me".

"No worries." Faith simply said hugging her sister.

"I'll go get the car started Xand" Faith said taking the bags outside.

"Take care man. Don't be afraid to call." Anthony said giving Xander a man hug.

"Don't be afraid to say goodbye to Bennett, Topher, Mellie, Paul, and the kids on the way out. Be careful sweetie pie" Priya said hugging Xander from the side trying not to bump him with her belly.

"Tell everyone we said hello. Help anyway you can. Please don't try to be the hero." Caroline said kissing her husband goodbye.

"Daddy!" Michelle cried tugging on his pants leg.

Xander bent down to meet his daughter face to face.

"I wuv yew" Michelle giggled as she hugged her dad.

"Daddy loves you too. Always" Xander said kissing her head before rising to his feet.

The horn beeped twice indicating Faith's impatience.

"Go, my sister doesn't like to wait. I love you" Caroline spared Xander a smile as he walked out to the car.

Meanwhile, In Sunnydale, the remaining Scoobies were searching pages looking for the demons who took Willow and Giles.

"Oh bloody hell" Spike blurted out.

The group looked back at the bleach blonde vampire.

"These demons wouldn't be in the books. We have nothing to go on" Spike said

"Hey look!" Tara cried out to the group.

A green speck of light came into the magic box and went straight over to Tara.

"It's Willow!" Tara cried happily.

**Okay so I know it's been like forever but I guess I just lost my spark. I hope I delivered a good chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Fear

**I'd like to thank Sailor Moon Fan and Whiskey's Original Personality for the review last chapter!**

**I do not own Dollhouse nor do I own Buffy**

**Enjoy the 10th**** chapter! *Please* review!**

**This chapter jumps in time a bit. It goes from present to near future to past again. :P sorry it's just how I wrote it.**

_**Chapter Ten: Fear**_

Every member of the Scooby's eyes were stuck on the green speck of light that was before Tara.

"It's Willow you guys!" She cried happily

"Well what does it do?" Spike asked

"It-" Tara started, but then the green light went out.

Tara's blue eyes grew wide with fear. "Oh god. What if something happened?"

Buffy walked over to her friend and put a hand over her shoulder "We'll find them. Don't worry."

Tara looked up at Buffy and nodded slowly.

*BTVS* *DH*

Faith and Xander just arrived in Sunnydale after leaving their friends and family in L.A.

"Where should we check first?" Faith asked Xander from the drivers seat.

"The magic box, they are probably there looking for information." Xander said

The brunette nodded and drove off to the Magic Box.

But soon a shadowed figure was abstracting Faith's view from the road.

"What the hell?" She hissed under her breath.

The brunette gradually slowed down to where the figure was standing.

It was a person. Fully dressed in a cloak shrouding every feature except for the eyes which were a piercing blue.

"Faith, what is that?" Xander fervently whispered

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Faith asked in a whisper

"You're the slayer, go- check it out." Xander said

Faith blew out an exasperated breath before she grabbed a stake from her bag, getting out of the car.

The cloaked person said not a word but was watching the slayer with every movement.

"Hey, we kinda need to get by, could ya do us a favor and move?" Faith asked

"I know" the cloaked person whispered, it's voice was eerie and dark.

"Cut the cryptic, look I just wanna get by. My brother in law and I need to meet up with some friends of ours." Faith said

"Your friends are in danger." The cloaked person said

"Is that supposed to be a message?" Faith asked

"Yess. If my master knows I left.. I'll be dead. Needed to go through to you." The cloaked person hissed.

"Where are our friends?" Faith asked

The cloaked person showed his flesh as he stuck an arm out and put his palm against Faith's cheek.

"What the-" The brunette said before the cloaked person and herself vanished out of thin air.

Xander witnessed this and hurryingly got out of the car, walking over to the spot where they vanished. "What just happened?"

Not expecting to get an answer this way, Xander hopped back in the car to drive to the Magic Box.

*BTVS* *DH*

The next thing Faith knew was that she was on her own in a dark area. She looked all around her surroundings but no Willow or Giles yet. Faith walked into a dark pathway, stake still in hand. The brunette soon heard almost inaudible cries coming from straight ahead.

"Faith… so nice of you to join us." Came a voice from behind.

**A few Days Later in L.A.**

"Mommy!" Came a cry from five year old Katie Ballard.

Mellie walked over to her daughter's aid to see her in front of the TV, watching the news.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Mellie knelt down to her daughter.

"Look" Katie pointed out to the TV screen

Mellie looked at the screen once then as her blue eyes are locked on the screen she yelled out for her husband. "Paul! Come here!" she bellowed.

Paul ran into the living room when he heard his wife's call, her tone alarming him.

"Mellie what's wrong?"

The brunette nudged her head to the screen giving Paul a worried look.

"_Local Sunnydale California Police are evacuating the few remaining survivors to nearby towns. From what the Police say, not many are left." _A male news reporter said

"Oh my god. Did they say what caused it?" Paul asked

Mellie shook her head, on the verge of tears; "There was a massive explosion that started under Sunnydale High School. The explosion was so large that it carried on through the town."

"Have you heard about the others? Faith, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Giles? Are they alright?" Paul questioned

"I'll have to call Bennett or Priya." Mellie said

"Mellie" Paul started as she began to walk away

The brunette turned around slowly "Yes?" she asked as tears traveled down her cheeks.

"If that explosion was as sudden as they say it was, they might not have gotten out in time." Paul said.

"I know. That's what scares me the most." Mellie said before walking into the other room to grab her phone.

"Daddy?" Katie asked walking over to her father.

Paul dropped to his knees and took his daughter in his arms.

"What wrong?" she asked. "I didn't mean to make Mommy cry."

"You did a very good thing. Mommy will be alright." Paul said comfortingly.

"And who made it out?" Paul heard Mellie talking in the other room.

He sat Katie down on the ground again before going to find his wife.

"Oh my god!" Mellie cried "And everyone else is… I see."

Paul found Mellie leaning up against the kitchen sink talking on the house phone.

"Mellie?" He started

She just stuck her index finger up, telling him to wait.

"We'll be right there Bennett." Mellie spoke before hanging up.

The brunette turned to face her husband, Paul noticed the stray tears still fell down her face.

"Mellie what's going on?" Paul asked pulling her into his arms.

Mellie rested her head on Paul's chest trying to calm down. "During the explosion, we lost Xander. Willow and Giles were badly injured from when they were kidnapped but so far it's not life threatening."

"Oh my god. Caroline, does she-?" Paul started

Mellie nodded "Xander sent his dying words to her and Michelle." she paused slightly, holding back tears "Bennett, Topher, and their kids are over with Priya, Anthony, T, Caroline and Michelle. We should go pay our respects."

"Let me go get Kayla." Paul said walking upstairs.

Mellie let out a deep sigh as she ran her hand through her brown locks.

The brunette hated funerals, especially for someone close to her.

"Alright the girls are ready. What about you?" Paul asked a very dazed Mellie.

"Mellie" Paul started again.

"Huh?" Mellie asked as she was zapped back into reality.

"I asked if you were ready to go. Are you ok?" Paul asked as he comfortingly put an arm around her waist.

"Well my friend died but otherwise peachy with a side of keen." Mellie said flashing a fake smile.

Paul enclosed the gap between them and embraced Mellie consolably, he gave her one soft kiss on the head before he let go of her.

"Well lets go do our family duties." Mellie spoke picking up Kayla and taking Katie's hand."Yeah. Family duties." Paul said as he closed the front door.

Mellie, Paul, Katie, and Kayla walked next door to the Ceccoli's house.

When they walked inside, the somber atmosphere hit them quickly.

"Auntie Mellie!" Kayln cried running to her relative.

"Hey honey" Mellie said scooping the child up, brushing her light brown hair away from her pretty eyes.

"Mommy is crying" Kayln said sadly

"I know sweetheart. Today is just a sad day" Mellie said

"Will it get better?" Kayln asked

Mellie tried to choose her words carefully "Eventually hun." she spared her cousin's daughter a smile.

"Oh Mellie, it's you." Priya said walking in from the other part of the house.

"Katie, Kayla, Kayln, go play with the others please." Mellie said putting Kayln on the ground.

The girls did what they were told. They grabbed each other's hands and ran to find the other kids.

"Hey Priya" Mellie said pulling the blonde in for a hug.

Priya hugged her best friend back tightly. Once the girls parted, Paul too, hugged Priya.

"Where are the others?" Mellie asked wiping her tears.

"Follow me" Priya said talking Mellie and Paul into the dining room.

Caroline was sitting on the edge of the table with her head in her hands. Anthony was standing next to Caroline waiting for Priya to return. Bennett was sitting down at the table, while Topher held her close for comfort. The side of his face was resting on the top of her head.

"You guys." Priya called hoarsely.

Everyone lifted their heads up to see Mellie and Paul.

"Hey you all." Mellie said walking over first to Caroline.

Caroline tried to smile but when she reached for Mellie she broke down hugging her. Mellie rested her chin on Caroline's shoulder and rubbed her back consolably.

When Caroline let go of Mellie, Paul began to hug her too.

The house phone soon rang. Anthony eased by the somber group to answer it.

"_Hello?" _Anthony answered

"_Tony hey, it's Faith."_

"_Hey Faith, where are you guys?" _Anthony asked

"_We're on our way to the house."_ Faith said

"_Alright well we don't have that much space what with the baby coming soon so-"_

"_The others are renting apartments until they can find a house of their own." _Faith said

"_Well you Caroline and Michelle can stay as long as you need." _Anthony said

"_Thanks. Speaking of Caroline, how is my little sis?"_ Faith asked

Anthony sighed and looked across the room at the group. Caroline was talking but she still had a heartbroken look. _"The others are over so she's talking a little bit more." _

"_We did say we wanted to all be together again." _Faith said

"_Not at this cost." _Anthony said

"_I know. We're here. See you in a minute." _Faith said before hanging up.

~Flashback~

_In the dark cave-like area Faith was in, she heard a deep dark voice come from behind her._

"_Faith… so nice of you to join us…" The voice said again._

_The dark slayer turned around to see a large vampire looking at her with a crazed look on his face._

"_Do I know you?" she asked_

"_No." He chuckled "But I know who you are."_

"_Yeah I figured that when you said my name." Faith said crossing her arms._

_The vampire chuckled again "You're full of spice, I like that."_

"_Sorry but you're just not my type." Faith said_

"_But you're just my type." The vampire said inching closer to Faith._

_The slayer stepped back some; "what the hell is this place?" but she never got her answer, she was knocked unconscious._

_~In the magic box~_

"_I know what I saw you guys! It was a weird robe wearing person-thing-it " Xander said explaining to all of his friends._

"_Xand calm down" Buffy said_

"_You don't believe me" Xander said_

"_We do. But we are already trying hard to find Willow and Giles- and n-now Faith too" Tara stuttered_

'"_Well what if they're at the same place?" Angel asked_

_The group turned to the brooding vampire._

"_What are you talking about honey?" Buffy asked_

"_Willow, Giles, and Faith. What if they are in the same place?" Angel asked_

"_That reminds me! That she-he-it- thing I told you about that took Faith? He said that if his master found out that he brought Faith.. they would kill him." Xander said_

"_Two brains and one brawn. Oh god." Tara said_

"_What?" Buffy asked_

"_There was a ritual that the first tried not to long ago. It needed two brains and two brawns. Which is weird-they only have one brawn." Tara said_

"_I'm the other" Buffy said_

"_But because of Miracle- the demons that were loose- I think that was its plan all along." Tara said_

"_So in other words-they didn't take blondie here because she already did her part?" Spike asked_

"_Why did they need two brains and two brawn?" Xander asked_

"_To strengthen the first and open the hellmouth." Tara said_

"_Well, it's time to go back to school kiddies." Spike said with a big grin on his face._

"_Oh no Spike you're not going anywhere." Buffy said_

"_What?" he shockingly outbursts._

"_Someone has to watch Miracle." Buffy said_

_He sighed "Fine"_

_*BTVS* *DH*_

_Faith awakened chained down to the wall. She looked over and saw Willow and Giles in the same fate._

"_Oh look, she's awake." Faith heard a voice in the distance._

"_Lets go tell the boss the ritual may begin" Another voice said_

_Footsteps came closer to where three demons were seen. They approached Willow, Giles, and Faith, beginning to un tie them._

"_Don't move an inch or I will make sure your pretty body is violated before I kill you" The demon whispered into Faith's ear._

"_You bastard" she spat "What are you doing with us?" Faith whispered fervently as the demon wrestled her out of her chains._

"_Foolish human. You will know soon enough when I kill you." The demon spoke taping her mouth shut._

_Faith knew that there could be two scenarios. Either she runs and gets her friends killed or they all get killed. She was really hoping Buffy would figure out what's going on sooner than later._

_*In Sunnydale High*_

_Buffy, Angel, Tara, and Xander left Spike and Miracle at the magic box as they went to Sunnydale High School._

"_Are we sure leaving Spike with Miracle was a good thing?" Angel asked_

"_Would you rather him be with us?" Buffy asked looking over at her husband as they walked._

"_Good point." Angel said_

"_Guys we have to hurry! When the hellmouth starts to open it means they have started bleeding the sacrifices." Tara said_

_The four of them quickly ran to the basement and sure enough, there was a crack where the hellmouth started to open._

_Faith, Willow, and Giles caught a glimpse of their friends below._

"_Oh my god! Look!" Tara shrieked pointing to their lost friends tied up and hanging over the hellmouth hole._

"_There's no way we can get to them without those guys knowing" Angel said nudging to the demons ahead._

"_But" Buffy started with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes there is." Xander said looking back at Buffy._

_Instantly knowing what he was implying Buffy grabbed his arms. "No! You will be killed Xander!"_

"_So be it. Caroline told me not to be a hero but I cant help it. Those undead freaks have my sister and best friends." Xander paused looking away long enough to see his friend's blood trickle down the ropes and into the hellmouth. "Tell my wife and daughter, I'm sorry and I love them both so much."_

"_No Xander!" Buffy cried_

_Xander yanked his arms out of Buffy's grip and ran ahead to cause attention to himself and away from everyone else._

"_Tara can you perform a protection spell on Xander?" Buffy asked_

"_N-no I don't have the materials with me" Tara said_

"_Damn it!" Buffy cried_

"_Buffy we have to go get them whole we still have time!" Angel said_

"_But- Xander!" Buffy said looking over to her best friend. He was putting up the best fight he could._

_Angel pulled her arm and the three of them ran to the machine that would rise and lower the ropes they were on._

"_Tara" Buffy said_

"_I'm on it" Tara said lowering the ropes fully._

_They quickly untied each of them and tried to leave the opposite way._

"_Where do you think you're going?" A raspy voice asked from behind._

"_Hey! You're that guy that put me here!" Faith growled angrily._

"_No hard feelings eh?" he asked_

"_Up yours asshole" Faith said_

"_I was going to help nit it looks like I'm going to have to finish the job myself." He treaded closer to the group, only to get kicked back into the hellmouth by Faith and Buffy._

"_Synchronized Slayage?" Buffy asked holding her hand up._

"_Olympic sport." Faith said smacking her friend's hand back._

"_Girls we have to go" Angel said warily._

_The slayers turned around to see the hellmouth erupting. _

_The six of them ran as fast as they could out of that high school._

_Vehicles of every kind passed them trying to escape the explosion the hellmouth was leaving. As they continued to run a van pulls up to them. The door opens revealing Spike and Miracle._

"_All aboard the lets-get-the-hell-outa-here- express kids!" Spike spoke _

"_Mommy, Daddy!" Miracle giggled to her parents when they came on the van. She didn't understand what was going on but she thought Spike was funny._

_Once everyone was aboard they took off to L.A._

_*Present Time*_

Faith, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Angel, Tara, Spike, and Miracle all got to the Ceccoli's house just before sunrise.

"They're here" Anthony announced opening the door.

When Faith came in, she scoped the room for her sister. As soon as she found her, she ran straight for her. The sisters both enveloped each other blissfully after all the trauma that they were left with.

"Did you see him?" Caroline asked

Faith nodded "He died saving our lives."

Caroline smiled through her tears; "That's my Xander."

"Auntie?" A small voice called from behind.

"Hey there little bitty" Faith said to Michelle, swooping her up.

Michelle hugged Faith's neck; "I miss daddy." she cried

Faith hugged the child back lovingly; "I know Michelle, I know." she said rubbing the child's back.

No matter how hard it was to move on after the death of someone close to them, The Scoobies tried to look at the future rather than at the past.

**I really hope this was a good chapter. I hated killing Xander but for Plot's sake I had to:/ **

**This story probably has at the most, 2 more chapters left. So please review!**


	11. Looking Forward

**Hello everyone! At this point I'd like to thank anyone who's reviewed my story, you've kept the inspiration going for as long as you possibly could. I really couldn't have done it without all of you! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my "Friends in High Places" story arch.**

**But a humongous thanks is in order for Poetic Ramblings and Whiskey's Original Personality for reviewing last chapter and helping me through this dreadful writer's block.**

**I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, or Dollhouse, each individual belongs to Joss Whedon.**

_**Chapter Eleven: Looking Forward**_

_*Five Years Later*_

In the Harris/Lehane household, the noise level was high like every morning as their day commenced.

Eight Year Old Michelle Harris sat on the family couch with her adopted six year old cousin, Miranda as the smell of bacon wafted into the room.

_Miranda Leslie Lehane was Faith and Spike's adopted daughter. She was fortunately found by Faith during one of her nightly patrols. The little girl was cold and alone in an alley-way until Faith found her three years ago. At first, the slayer didn't know what to do with the child, she thought about child services, but, seeing as Faith had been there, done that, she wasn't having this child go through the same thing._

As of December, 18th, 2009, Miranda was fully adopted to the Lehane name.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Miranda said with a twinkle in her green eyes.

"I'll beat you in a-" Michelle spoke but was soon cut off by a flash go past them.

"Haha! Xander JR is victorious!" A little boy with dark brown hair said.

"Ugh, little brothers." Michelle scoffed playfully.

"Now, I'm confused, a few years ago, someone couldn't wait to have a little sibling." A voice came from behind the three children.

"Momma!" Miranda cheered when she saw her mother.

"Hey firecracker!" Faith grinned as she kneeled down to hug her daughter.

"Auntie, boys have cooties. I couldn't have wanted _that_." Michelle giggled, playfully pushing her brother.

_A few months after Xander's death, Caroline realized her period was late. At first, the young mother dismissed it as stress, but two months was too much. The brunette bought a home pregnancy test and, it indeed, came out positive. Alexander Lavelle Harris II was born on February 21__st__, 2008._

"Lil Xand 'aint so bad!" Faith said

"Daddy said boys are icky so we shouldn't be near them." Miranda said to her mother.

"Well, family members don't count mini me." Faith said as she rose to her feet. Once she was up, she looked at the children in the room and asked; "Who's hungry?"

*BTVS* *DH*

_Even The Brinks welcomed a new member to the household. Kaiden Christopher Brink was born on September 4__th__, 2009. Kaiden had been a blessing for this family as they were told he wasn't going to make it into the second trimester of Bennett's pregnancy. Weighing at a very low birth weight, Kaiden was brought into the world. _

"Bennett!" Topher called to his wife from his place at the kitchen table as his read the newspaper.

"Yes honey?" Bennett asked as she came over to him with a sleeping Kaiden in her arm.

"Listen to this." Topher started; "R.C. High and Sunnydale High School reunion tonight. Memoirs of lost students and teachers over the years will be held briefly before the reunion."

"Well, do you want to go?" Bennett asked

"Why not? I mean it could be fun, see how many people screwed up their lives." Topher replied closing the paper.

"Make sure to tell the others. I'm sure they'd love to go too." Bennett smiled sweetly.

"Righto." Topher grinned as he got up from his seat to kiss his wife, causing Kaiden to wake up.

"Hey there little man!" Topher grinned

"Hi daddy." Kaiden spoke rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You better get your nap now because later you're gonna be the toddler-about-town." Topher laughed.

"I'll take him up to his room before he gets fussy." Bennett kissed her husband's cheek and walked upstairs with their youngest child.

Topher flipped up his phone and noticed the slide show stop on pictures from graduation he had uploaded to his phone from the computer.

"Huh, what a coincidence." He laughed to himself as he called Mellie.

*BTVS* *DH*

_For The Ballard family, everything was going perfect. Mellie and Paul had talked about having another child but they didn't think it would work around their hectic schedules. Seeing as Bennett and Topher had a fourth child, Mellie and Paul believed they could do it as well. On December 21__st__, 2012, Katie and Kayla became big sisters to Amanda Penelope Ballard. _

Now at 9 months, this tyke is a very special gift to the whole family.

"It's my turn to feed her!" Kayla complained

"You just changed her." Katie reminded

"So!" Kayla whined

Amanda's bright blue eyes darted between her two older siblings as her lower lip started to quiver. When the infant let out a huge cry, Katie and Kayla jumped back in surprise.

"Kayla! Look what you did!" Kayla said

"What I did? You broke her by your fat mouth!" Katie said

"Well fix her!" Kayla said plugging her ears.

Mellie was on the phone with her cousin, Topher when she heard her baby cry; "Hold on, Topher." she said into the phone.

"Honey! Go check on the girls please!" The brunette called to her husband.

"Be right on it dear!" Paul called walking in on the situation at hand.

Now, not just one, but all three girls were crying.

"What's up girls?" The father asked

This only made them cry harder.

"Mandy's broken!" Kayla cried

"What?" Paul asked

"Kayla and I were arguing and then Amanda started to scream! We thing we broke her!" Katie said.

Paul couldn't help but laugh, which caused Amanda to stop crying; "You girls, she just needed something. Babies cry, a lot, that doesn't mean their broken."

Both Katie and Kayla grinned sheepishly at this new found information.

Paul lifted Amanda from her bouncing chair and kissed her on the head. Then, he noticed a very ripe smell coming from his daughter.

"Let's go see mommy." Paul said with a laugh.

*BTVS* *DH*

_Priya's pregnancy soon came to an end after the explosion at Sunnydale._

_Damien Benjamin Ceccoli was born on July 24__th__, 2007. The parents would have had easily liked to try for a daughter but unfortunately, Anthony had been called to war for the first three years of his son's life. It wouldn't have exactly been fair to the little guy if his father, who he never knew, paid attention more to a new baby._

_When Anthony returned from the war, he and Damien instantly bonded. From a stranger's view, you'd never know that the father was out of the child's life for three years._

Priya and Anthony were in the kitchen that Saturday Morning, cooking breakfast, when they hearda huge sound of rummaging feet. The parents looked at each other and knew their boys would be in sight soon.

"Mom! Tell Damien to give my apple back!" T called chasing his little brother through the house.

"You can get another." Damien said in a teasing tone.

Just then, the phone rang as T snatched the apple from his brother's hand when he wasn't looking.

Anthony reached for the phone on the nearest hand-set;

"Hello?" he answered

"_Hey man friend it's Topher!" _Topher said enthusiastically.

"Hey Topher! What's up bud?" Anthony asked

"_There's a high school reunion tonight at R.C. High/Sunnydale High Memorial. Thought ya might wanna know!" _Topher said

"Alright, what time does it start?" Anthony asked

"_Uh I think in the next hour or so." _Topher replied

"You going?" Anthony asked

"_Yep. Bennett just finished fixing dinner so I'm gonna eat and then we'll be on our way." _Topher said

"Did you call Mellie and Caroline?" Anthony asked

"_Yup! They said everyone would be there ASAP." _Topher said

"Okay, Priya, the boys, and I will see you soon." Anthony said

"_Later man friend!" _Topher said clicking the end button.

"Anthony? What's going on?" Priya asked as she saw her husband put up the phone.

"Well, we're going back to school." Anthony said

*BTVS* *DH*

R.C. High School ex-Students and Sunnydale High School ex-students arrived on the remains of the campus.

Anger, Envy, Love, Joy, Sadness, and so much more emotions filled the sky as friends, enemies, and strangers met up again after 13 years.

Caroline Harris stood away from the crowd as she admired all the memorials of the deceased members from the schools, and even in their adult lives.

The wind rushed through Caroline's hair as she saw a marker for her husband.

Although most of these candlelight memoirs were for Alpha victims, there were a few from when Sunnydale collapsed.

The somber brunette reached her hand and ran her fingers over the picture frame. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to break her cool composure.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice from behind.

Caroline turned around to see Cordelia Chase. Her hair was no loner long, but in a cute bob style with blonde highlights.

"Cordelia? Wow." Caroline answered hoarsely

"Good to see you too." Cordelia replied

"You look…different. You don't seem like the bitch from high school either." Caroline said folding her arms across her chest.

"Nah. I dropped that act about ten years ago." She paused to look back at Xander's picture; "I'm sorry."

Caroline followed Cordelia's gaze to the picture. She sighed; "Thanks. I have a son-named after him. I found out I was pregnant after he-" she paused to swallow the lump in her throat but couldn't finish.

"Wow. My sympathies." Cordelia said

Caroline nodded; "How'd your life go?"

"Way different than I thought. Really long story." Cordelia said

"Fair enough. Well I need to get back over to the gang. I just wanted to see what they did for his memoriam." Caroline said looking from Cordelia to back at the picture.

The other brunette stepped aside as she watched Caroline walk away.

When Caroline came back to her friends, the brunette's two children came up to her and hugged either side of her.

She looked around, her whole crew of friends were together, even minus one, she still never felt more at home in a while.

"So is everyone having fun?" Mellie asked her friends

"Well I am!" Came a cry from next to Topher.

The blonde looked down to see his oldest son with chocolate smeared all over his mouth.

"Whatcha doing kiddo?" Topher asked

"Being a dork!" Topher and Bennett's middle child, Elizabeth said pushing her brother.

"C'mere Lizzie! I'll show you a dork!" James said playfully chasing his youngest sister.

Bennett handed their sleeping three year old over to his father and hurries after her son and daughter.

The brunette spots her children behind a crowd of people; "Excuse me, Pardon me." Bennett said politely passing through.

Elizabeth and James had finally stopped to rest and Bennett took this as an advantage to get their attention.

"Lizzie, James, please come here" Bennett called to her children.

Both children looked at their mother and went back to her obediently.

Bennett led her children around the crowd of people once more, running into an occasional familiar face or so.

When she got back to the group, Buffy and Willow had arrived with their guests: Miracle and Tara.

"Oh hello Buffy. Willow. Tara." Bennett beamed to all of her friends before looking down at Buffy's eight year old daughter; "Hello Miracle." she said with a warm smile.

Miracle was growing to look more and more like her mother besides her dark brown hair color. "Hello Auntie Bennett." she said lightly.

"So how does it feel to be back at your s-school?" Tara asked

"Well, what remains of it anyway." Willow added.

"It's definitely different after all of these years." Bennett paused; "But it's good to see everyone again." she finished looking around to all of the ex-students.

"Yeah. Some people have really changed." Buffy started only her eyes darted to see her daughter walking away; "Miracle where do you think you're going?" she asked

"Over to see Michelle." Miracle smiled

Buffy nodded to her daughter as she walked to her best friend. Ever since her father's death, Michelle and Miracle's friendship became inseparable. Sleepovers were endless for both brunette children.

When Miracle reached Michelle, T was over talking to her.

"Not to be the bearer of bad new _Tony_" Miracle started; "But I have come to steal your girlfriend." she wore a smirk on her face resembling her father's the whole time.

T stepped away a bit; "She's not my girlfriend. My mother would kill me."

"You're mother? My mother would have a cow!" Michelle said

The three kids laughed to themselves as twelve year old Katie came up to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled

Katie mirrored the image of Mellie.

"Katie" Miracle beamed

"Hey Kat!" Michelle chimed in.

"So I ran into several people who seriously let themselves go." Priya said

"Oh the joys of school reunions. Better than family reunions in my opinion!" Topher said

Bennett put her good hand on his shoulder; "Last family reunion didn't go so well."

Mellie snorted a laugh; "Got that right! My parents went all crazy on Topher's parents."

"Oh the joys of crazy family values." Topher joked

"Oh honey, be nice." Bennett said stifling a giggle.

The group of friends soon left their high school reunion, looking back on all of the good and bad.

"Goodbye high school, it was fun while it lasted." Caroline said taking one last look at the remnants of her old high school, ready to make more memories.

**Aw, I'm kinda sad it's over but…nothing lasts forever right? I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing. Please review and tell me how you liked this!**


End file.
